Suzuka
Name: Suzuka Hirono Age: Appears the age of 21 Race:Night Elf Seraph Class:Rogue Character Appearance Suzuka stands independent and flawless about 5'9", her smile bright and cheery but many can easily see through this visage. Deep down she is sorrowful and alone, her heart cold as ice, warm to very few. Upon Suzuka's back are 3 pairs of deep black wings no longer bound to her back but open freely for all to view. While fully extended they reach a span of 7', 10' and 8'. Though these wings can be concealed beneath her skin it is an excruciating process to do so, but in there are times where she will do so for the sake of blending in. She often cover's her head with a cowl of some sort. Suzuka will often be seen wearing a sword upon her back and using various collections of clothing. Character Biography You come across a journal with the name Suzuka scratched out and Sahime written below. When I was still young I was a normal girl…adept in many things mischievous yes...but normal. My mother a sentinel watching the docks of Auberdine, close enough to keep her daughter safe, my father a druid traveling the world in search of the vials of eternity... I strived to be a watcher under Maiev’s direction…until my mother met another…A night she was on a boat to darnassus to meet me, she met someone, so quickly falling for him…and his cursed wings. He was what was known as a seraph, back then their were few, and now I know of myself… Seraphim law states that a father can only bear one child, but any child already conceived by the other before or after consummation is considered theirs. So I had a sister...which broke that very law. Sahime was her name. A beautiful sister she would have been still is… In order to save himself, he killed my body. But knowing how much my mother loved me so, he placed my spirit within Sahime… When born, a seraph has no wing…I would have loved to have kept it so, maybe then I would have still had a chance at becoming a watcher… For the first good years of our lives Sahime and I would switch, our eyes would both see and know all that would go on around us. It was difficult to remember every detail when we would switch. After the first 20 years of our lives had past the age of maturity came upon us, a sacred celebration among the seraph. An agonizing night it was, as two wings would rip through our flesh leaving us torn. Our mother could do nothing for us as we would scream through the night nor could she receive help from Elune… Traits of note: Has Split personality conflicts due to sharing a body. OOC Notes Armory: (armory link) RP: frequent PvP: casual PvE: frequent Raid: frequent Player OOC notes: Seriously, if you don't like how I RP Suzuka. Just avoid me. Transfering to Farstriders July 2nd Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies